Reformation
by Youkilledkenny14
Summary: After leaving his hometown for a while and leaving everyone, will everyone feel the same about Link? or have their feelings changed towards him. Rated M for yaoi scenes don't like yaoi? well obviously don't read. Link x Pipit
1. Chapter 1

It was time to leave again in the morning, but Link wanted to get in all the extra training into his days off as he could. He was currently bare chested, attacking the defence log in the training ground, alone. It wasn't as if he hated training alone, I mean he was always alone anyway. Unless he had Zelda with him.

Outside the training hall Pipit was sat aimlessly on the grass, a bottle of water in hand. Sometimes he hated the nightly routines, for a list of reasons. Also his mother was always spending their money on useless things like a cleaner; he always wondered who was doing that to him.

"hayya!" Pipit turned his head to the hall, he then noticed a light beneath the crack of the door. 'A light? Maybe Eagus is still in training...' The brunette thought, deciding on exploring the mystery light and noise.

"Huh!" Link hit the log again, but this time it decided to give what it got, the log collided into the blonde sending him flying across the room with an agonised expression.

Pipit heard the noise again and slowly opened the door, revealing link knocked out cold on the floor, the defence log still swinging. The knight ran over to him, seeing his state, a large cut along his torso. He kept a cool valiant face on and preceded the authority he dedicated to carry out.

Link's eyes were hazy as he felt a heavy sensation on his temple, like he had been just hit but a ton of bricks. Well logs really. His azure eyes searched the room he was in, looking for a clue to where he was and how he got there.

"Where am I…Jesus it hurts." he groaned in attempt of sitting up, head spinning like mad.

"Finally awake huh." He heard the familiar voice of the knight and friend Pipit, he should have known really. There was a chuckle next to him as Pipit placed his warm hands on Link's shoulders, forcing him to lie back down.

"You shouldn't be training that late at night you know." Pipit began, unveiling the half-naked knight in training.

"W-What are you doing" Scrambling for the blanket, Link's cheeks turned a light beet. Pipit raised a brow to his action and smiled lightly, repeating the earlier action again. This time Link didn't flinch.

"You need some healing lotion. Lucky I am equipped like that right." He chuckled lightly and ran a finger of cream along his torso, the cold feeling sending a vibe to Link's groin. 'Just great' he thought as the actions from Pipit continued.

"I-I'll finish." He pleaded, breath becoming heavier than usual.

"Nonsense Link, as your friend I am obliged." The brunette exclaimed in a serious tone, scrambling his medical box for a gauze to cover the rather large wound. Link winced again at the touch, if he was honest, he hadn't released himself from the sexual tension penting up inside him. With every touch much more sensations were felt.

"Here, you can help me with the gauze." He gave Link a side and laid it on his perfectly flat stomach, his nerves building inside his stomach.

"There. " Pipit stood up and looked proudly at his work. His expression bragging. Link turned his eyes onto the brunette, questions for him running through his mind. It had been weeks since he saw his friend, he wanted to know everything. Karane. Being a knight. His family.

"How's Karane?" Link managed to release the question, his breathing now steadying.

"Oh. She's okay, but the least of my worries right now." Smiling her carried on with putting away the medical kit.

"She should be your only worry." Link chuckled at the irony; Pipit was so desperate to have Karane a few months ago. Looking across to the older teen, he felt exhaustion drown over him, his eyes protesting from lack of sleep.

Pipit watched as the exhausted blonde fell into a deep slumber in his only bed, he rolled his eyes at the fact this had Link written all over it. 'He's such an idiot. Training for so long.' He smiled to himself and gazed at his sleeping friend, the blanking falling from his torso revealing the smoothness of his chest.

'I just don't want him to get hurt. I mean, I care for him.' Pipit stood in realisation of what he had just said, well more in the context of what he had just thought. He needed a good night's rest.

Link brushed the sleep from his eyes as the morning sun light hit his face, he felt replenished and fresh. But there was one problem. He still had a small problem below. Gritting his teeth he gazed around the room, looking for any sign of Pipit, none. 'He must be up with Karane already' he thought, now was a good chance to release himself.

"Please don't walk in…" he began to plea, unzipping his pants and reaching in, wanting this to be a quick experience. He ran his fingers over his clothed member, groaning at the amazing pleasure it gave him. 'Hurry up' he thought and released his new erection from his boxers, enclosing his hand around it and pumping hard, his breath becoming a heavy and loud moan. Forgetting about anyone who could be around him.

He climaxed after a short while, wiping him hands off with some discarded tissues on the floor. His face turned light pink as he thought about the consequences of his actions if he was caught, luckily that wasn't the case.

Once Link was finished getting dressed for his departure he left the house, leaving a thank you note to Pipit and his mother. After he left the bathroom door creaked open slightly, revealing a worked up knight breathing heavily.

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of a longwinded story that is to come R and R C: **

**Also if you adore this couple like I do join my group on deviantart! Thanks 3**

**.com/ group link**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since the injury and embarrassment at Pipit's house and Link had somehow taken his mind from the incident by continuing his quest. His loftwing Red had been indecisive in letting Link ride whilst sustaining such an injury, but knew that it was best for his master.

A sudden glow illuminated from the goddess sword, Fi's mono voice beginning. "Master, the injury you sustained 2 weeks and five hours ago is now 95% healed. I advise that you buy some potions from Skyloft before continuing your journey." Link nodded in response, taking Fi's words literally, he didn't mind a quick visit to the sky. As long as he didn't bump into any friends or upper class knights.

"Alright Red. To Skyloft."

Pipit sighed, his eyes hazy from a sleepless night. Well actually he hadn't slept properly since Link had left, worried about the injury he left, he didn't even say goodbye in person. He rested his head on his arms and closed his lids, bored of the lesson he was in, every word slipping from his mind like water.

"Pipit." A tiny voice cracked from behind him, sounding nervous. But decided to ignore the calling of his name.

"Pipit!" The voice was louder this time, a growl proceeding from the freckled boys throat. He turned on his chair and snapped.

"What?" seeing Fledge, he changed his tone, knowing the younger boy didn't have much confidence anyway. He replaced his snarl with a happy go lucky smile, running a hand over the back of his head.

"Sorry Fledge, long day." Offering a friendly grin he urged Fledge to tell him what was on his mind.

"I-I was just wondering if y-you have seen Link lately..." A blush proceeded on his cheeks, making Pipit raise a questioning brow. That boy always seemed to be flustered. Pipit always wondered why.

"Well the last time I saw him I-" He stopped mid sentence, his lips forbidding him from speaking another word. A fluster took him over, thinking of what had happened at his house. Him in the bathroom. Watching Link in his private moment.

"I don't know...sorry" He proceeded, laying his head back down on his desk, disguising the distinguished bush that crept along his freckled cheeks.

Link sighed, the wind felt great on his face as he flew towards his small home town. Everything seemed content when he flew, just him, Red and the sky. That's when he thought about something, he thought about how much he missed riding with company. Like when he and Zelda used to go out in twilight and ride for hours, talking occasionally about normal things that went on in the day.

"Okay Red...I don't think I want to ride much more" He ran his fingers through the loftwings feathers, receiving a low appreciative noise from the bird. Link just wanted to find Zelda, save her and be able to fly again with her.

Link was dropped off nearby the waterfall, using his sailcloth to land safely. This was his favourite place out of all of Skyloft, hardly anyone knew about it and he could daydream for as long as he liked.

'Where is he? He always runs off for weeks without a word in!' The yellow knight paroled around the school grounds. Even though he was tired he still had to do his night time patrol, it also gave him time to think. 'C'mon Pipit...why should you care...I need to think about Karane!' Shaking his head at the thought of Link over Karane. His girlfriend. Link was right, he did need to put her before him. 'I should really go so Karane after patrol. I might even be able to get a-' Pipit stopped his thoughts in track, get a what? What did he want from Karane? A kiss? Something more?

Pipit shook his head harder, why was he doubting his and Karane's relationship? That's what he didn't understand.

Link sailed down from the waterfall, heading for his bed which called out his name. He was tired. Tired of fighting. Of quests. And all in all getting injured didn't help really. He knew that he was supposed to get potions and leave, but he arrived later than suspected, as long as he woke up early everything would work out.

"Master. There is a familiar presence around the area. Good or evil has not yet been calculated." Link stopped as Fi announced the statement, heading back to her confinements. "I wonder..." He mumbled and carefully retreated to the knight academy, searching for the so called 'presence' Fi had felt. As he reached the gate into the academy ground floor, Link felt the goddess sword glow and shake against his back.

"The presence I feel may contain gratitude. Do you wish to dowse for the gratitude?" She stood in front of Link, her face emotionless as usual. He was too tired for this right now.

"Fi. Leave me alone." He growled in a low voice, pushing past her floating body, just wanting to sleep. "As you wish master." Returning again to her sword, Fi bowed.

Pipit heard faint whispers, his ears pricking up and his eyes growing wider. It was against school rules to be out of campus. And whoever it was, was in for an earful. Or a fight. He stalked across the yard, staying close to the wall, sword in hand. 'Okay Pipit, remember what they taught you at Knight academy.' He swallowed any fear he had left and darted his sword at the figure ahead.

"Shit!" Link managed as he say the sword blade head for his vulnerable neck. Luckily it stopped, pressing on skin lightly, causing a small amount of pressure.

"Link?" Pipit blinked a few times, not even retracting his sword. The blonde's azure eyes were wide, his brow had a few sweat beads from anxiety. Link eyed the sword at his throat, both hands firmly in the air, his vulnerability at a new high.

"Oh god! Sorry!" He nervously retracted his sword and put in back into the sheathe, he grabbed the blonde's shoulders and lifted his chin, examining the damage he had caused to that oh so perfect skin. Link's heart pounding to the touch. Pipit's fingers felt amazing on his skin. Like the touches he gave when bandaging his cut on the torso.

"I-It's fine" The blonde brushed him away, turning on his heels, and like usual. He ran. Leaving a regretful Pipit alone in the dim light.

"Oh goddess. What the hell is wrong with me?" He spoke aloud as he hurried down the dormitory, rushing for his room which he had not seen for weeks. His room wasn't tidy. There were discarded sleep ware on the floor, and his bed was all wrinkled up. But he didn't care right now. He just wanted to sleep.

'D-Did I do something? I mean other than the sword...thing..' He thought, running into the hall, becoming indecisive of weather he should or should not apologise. For whatever he did. Though his duty was patrol, he also had to keep his promise to protect the students of Skyloft. Pipit's cheeks turned a vibrant shade of red as he closed in on the room which belonged to Link. Heart pounding for all different reasons. Guilt. Nervousness. Hormones.

'No Pipit. Karane remember!' He shook his head and decided that he would apologise then go see his girlfriend. The beautiful women he loved and adored so. Pipit's hand was now running across the carving in the door that read Link, in child like writing. He chuckled at how this reflected how innocent the boy appeared. And how he was short and cute like a child.

"Pipit?" A nervous voice interrupted his thoughts. It was Fledge, dressed in a baggy white shirt and brown sweat pants. His hair tangled and messy from sleeping. Pipit raised a brow and watched the boy, that's when he realised what Fledge was looking at. He was watching Pipit, stroking Link's door in a slightly creepy manner. Though it wasn't that way at all.

"I-it's not what it looked like! I swear!" A blush crept along the freckled faced boy, accidentally shoving his hands down hard on the door. A groan emitting from the other side. Link had heard and he didn't know what he was to say.

"ugh...I didn't assume..." Fledge hesitated. Everything was rushing for Pipit. He just needed to get away for a bit. So taking his feet, he turned around and ran back to his patrol. Deciding a plan to which would help him take his mind off of Link. Once for all...


	3. Chapter 3

Pipit found himself perched on the platforms edge, staring into the ominous clouds that fell beneath Skyloft. He'd often wondered what was below the floating city, he had no idea really, despite his knowledge as an expert at the academy, he didn't know everything. 'Maybe it's nothing, maybe-wait, I'm distracting myself…god…I'm supposed to be thinking of a plan. Stupid Pipit.' He scolded himself with his thoughts.

The yellow clothed knight sighed, collapsing back onto the wooden platform, staring at the stars above. 'What if Link doesn't even notice me? He never really has time for me...' He continued to think, not even noticing the presence of something directing behind him.

"Karane has time for me…" He admitted with a defeated sigh, wanting nothing more than to hit himself in the head over and over again until he forgot the ever disappearing blonde knight with blue eyes.

"H-Hi…Pipit…" A voice sounded above him, blue eyes staring down into his own-though they weren't the ones he loved. No. They belonged to Fledge unfortunately. 'Stop it Pipit.' He scolded again in his thoughts.

Pipit sat up and readjusted his uniform, brushing off dirt from the yellow material. "Hi Fledge." He faked a smile, soft eyes questioning the others company in the middle of the night. "Shouldn't you be in bed? It's very dangerous at night…let me escort you to your dorm." He ordered, standing up and brushing dirt from his pants, pulling his sword out just in case.

"Hm." Was all the mousey brown haired knight in training said, his cheeks as flushed as ever as they headed back to the school.

Pipit raised a brow and shook his head, something was wrong, only Fledge would never tell him unless he was encouraged. "Is this about earlier, because I already told you I just…it wasn't anything, I needed to talk to Link was all." He smiled, that one he always wore when he was surrounded by students.

Fledge clasped his hands together, playing with his fingers as he looked down at the grassy path. "I…I just wanted to ask you something." He practically whispered in his overly quiet voice. "Y-You like Link right?..." He asked.

Pipit froze.

"Excuse me?" He asked in a stern tone, hands on his hips. "T-That is inappropriate, a-and I will **not** tolerate that." He huffed stubbornly, his cheeks matching Fledges colour. Was he this obvious? Was he caught staring at Link one to many times in class?

"N-No I mean…You like him…as in friends because well…I think something's wrong with him Pipit…" Fledge panicked, not wanting Pipit to assume what he was asking.

"Oh….right I…wait. Link? What's wrong?" He asked, a concerned frown on his face as he placed his sword back into its confinements. He was allowed to be concerned; it was his duty to make sure every knight in training was happy at the academy.

He had that dream again, Zelda was right there, her hand in his own. Then it happened, she was consumed by a great darkness, hysterically clasping for her as she fell into the jaws of that monster. The one that haunted his dreams at night.

He shot awake, it must have only been around two? Three? But whatever the time, it didn't matter. Link was in the same state as always, tears rolling down his cheeks, sweat peppering his brow and of course his fists tight around the white sheets below him.

Knock.

A knock on the door startled him, his breathing low and heavy. Who would or /could/ possibly be awake this time of the night. He stood up and quietly manoeuvred around the room, collecting his things. He needed to find Zelda, stop these dreams. And whoever was behind the door was only a distraction between him and his quest.

Knock knock.

It was louder this time, Link was ready to leave, but first he had to deal with the visitor behind the door. He tiredly unlocked it, opening the door to reveal Pipit. He was stood in his yellow uniform. One that made Link feel nauseous. The colour was too much for him right then.

"What now?" He asked in a stern tone. He felt sick.

Pipit stood there, an expression of concern on his face. "Link…Fledge told me about you. He heard worrying sounds coming from in here, are you all right?" He asked.

Link waved his hand in dismissal and pushed past the knight, wanting to leave, find Zelda-there was no need for potions. "Pipit. I'm fine."

"As a Patroller, Prefect and a friend, I'm obliged to take care of you when vulnerable." He looked Link up and down with a grimace. "And right now you don't look too good." He pointed out.

Link snorted and rolled his eyes. "Thanks." He turned to look at the Knight, about to say something before his sword began to rumble and glow behind him. 'Not now Fi…please.' He begged in his thoughts, trying to back away.

"Link I-" He stopped, Pipit knew there was definitely something wrong as he saw that almost scared expression of Link's face, and of course tear stains on his cheeks. "You've been crying?" He asked.

Link stared with bright blue eyes.

"Just…I had a nightmare is all." He lied-well technically it was the truth.

"Then why are you all geared up to leave the academy?" He interrogated, gesturing to the sword on Kurt's back and shield. Oh and of course his knight uniform.

Link fidgeted on his feet, nipping at his bottom lip. He was an awful liar. He was prone to running away because of it. "Because I am." He spoke simply.

"It's…three in the morning Link. Where the heck are you disappearing too again?" He frowned, hands on hips, stance prominent. He wasn't about to let Link get away with this.

Link sighed and looked to Pipit with soft eyes.

"Nowhere." He smiled, walking towards the Knight, letting his hand pat the others shoulder comfortingly. Pipit couldn't help but feel his heart race in anticipation.

"Good. Back to sleep then." He smiled an obvious blush on his cheeks.

"Yes." He agreed, heading back towards his bedroom, a glint of something in his eye. There was something about Pipit that just made Link simply want to stay. Maybe he could. He hadn't seen his friend for a while. "Pipit?" He questioned, turning to face the older boy.

Pipit raised a brow with a proud smile, encouraging Link to continue.

"Well, would you like to catch up in the morning? Before I leave? Maybe get a drink at the Lumpy Pumpkin?" He suggested, hoping Pipit wouldn't be too busy.

The yellow knight found himself tongue tied, Link had asked him to go out with him-even if it was a simple outing to the Lumpy Pumpkin. But it did sound absolutely delightful. "Sure." He hit himself mentally, he had to help his mother in the morning, maybe he could postpone it for a couple of hours. He'd have to.

Link nodded and excused himself, heading back inside, a smile lingering on his lips, whatever it was that Pipit did to make him happy sure worked. He could use it more often.

Pipit decided to wear something a little less-well knight like, instead he wore his casual village outfit which barely was seen by people other than his mother and Karane. But today was special. It was barely dawn and he was stood by the loftwing pens, waiting for Link to arrive at said time.

Link didn't arrive for at least another hour.

Pipit was sat by the pens, watching as people emerged from their homes in their sleepwear, looking lazy eyed as they picked up their daily mail before heading back inside. It wasn't until he heard his name being called that he was pulled from his day dreaming, his lips curving upwards.

"Pipit, I'm really sorry about being late I…I just forgot to get up." He lied, Pipit could tell it was a lie, his brows furrowing in concern before he shrugged it off.

"Hi, no worries. Sorry about disturbing you last night Link." He apologised genuinely before letting out his green feathered loftwing, saddling him up. "Would…I mean would you like to take Red or mine or we could take both?" He rambled nervously, never taking his eyes off of the saddle.

Link shrugged and stepped forward, letting his hands run through the soft green feathers. "We'll take yours, it'll be easier." He spoke as if it meant nothing. It was rare for riders to ride together after all.

"Great…Lumpy Pumpkin here we go." He smiled, hopping onto the loftwing without effort, waiting for Link to climb up.

Though he struggled a little. Besides, Pipit was older than Link, and of course taller. So his Loftwing was much larger.

"You okay?" He asked.

Link huffed before finally jumping onto the bird, smiling proudly as he sat back, looking into the blue sky. "M'fine."

Pipit frowned.

"You have to hold on Link. You'll fall." He rolled his eyes, a pink blush peppering over his freckled cheeks. Just the thought of Link's hands running over his torso made him shiver in anticipation.

"Aw, okay." He sighed, letting his hands ease around Pipit securely.

The ride was pretty much silent, the sounds of wind taking over their senses as Pipit's loftwing neared the Lumpy Pumpkin which was approaching fast, though Link trusted the older knight, he was a bird expert after all. The blonde let his head rest against Pipit's back-there wasn't much else he could do really-and sighed happily, he'd missed just spending time with Pipit, one of his closest friends after Zelda. And of course the brunette was there every time Groose tried something, tried to hurt him or bully him for spending too much time with. And he quotes. "My girl" Which Link grimaced at every time.

They landed shortly, perfectly of course, climbing off of the bird as he flew off, back to Skyloft. That's when Link felt it, a rumbling on his back and a harsh glowing light. Great timing Fi. "You go in." He assured Pipit, but of course he wouldn't budge until Link told him he had to sort out his outfit before he went in.

Finally he was alone. He let Fi out.

"Master, We must head for the surface. There isn't much time to find Zelda. I sense her presence close on the surface." Fi announced with a distant stare. Link could have sworn right then, he had to leave, especially if it was going to find Zelda quicker.

Pipit stared out of the window, watching as Link jumped from the platform, Red flying down and picking him up. He knew wanting to spend time with Link wasn't plausible. He was off again. Like usual. Pipit ordered himself a large drink and sat down at a table.

He couldn't do this anymore. He had to find out where Link was off to all the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Pipit didn't dare follow Link after his shortened visit to The Lumpy Pumpkin, he seemed to disappear, even after patrolling Skyloft, searching the floating islands, he found nothing. No sign that Link had even landed on any of them. Pipit had waited what felt like months-which were really weeks before he heard of news that Link had returned to Skyloft.  
>He definitely needed to talk to him.<p>

Pipit headed down the academy halls after class, waving hello to a couple of students before heading to his house, he would wait until Link arrived at the academy to talk to him.

Link was tired, his eyes flickering between sleep and awareness that he wasn't in bed yet as he headed for the house he regularly cleaned for.

Pipits.

In all honesty, he had almost given up on this search for Zelda, it was hopeless. He would take a day or two of, maybe even a week.

Right then though, he needed to apologise to his best friend, the one he'd abandoned a few weeks ago.

Link assumed he would be angry so he'd bought a couple of Pumpkin soups for them to eat.

He headed to Pipit's door, knocking softly and clearing his throat, trying his best not to stumble with the soup.

"Pipit?" He called from behind the door.

It was not immediate, but the door opened, revealing an exhausted looking Knight, his hair a mess, he wore his –not so usual-white long sleeved shirt and a pair of old pants.

"Pipit…" He repeated, wanting nothing more than to smile like a goof, their usual greeting towards each other, but right then it didn't seem right, he's ruined that closeness between them.

"Link…" He muttered, leaving the door ajar and heading back inside, his mother fortunately wasn't home yet. Link followed inside, closing the door behind him, it was dusty, he would need to clean again soon, hopefully for free this time.

Pipit frowned as sat at one of the broken chairs, dusting the table off a little. "Where do you go?" He blurted, hoping it wasn't too forward.

Link froze.

"Nowhere." He lied, but it was unlikely Pipit would even believe him, it was unfathomable to believe that he was disappearing nowhere for weeks on end.

"You're lying." HE accused as Link placed the soups on the table, he took one despite how angry he was with Link-he was also severely hungry , having not eaten all day.

Link shook his head, but knew Pipit was right, he was lying, and it wasn't fair on him, but to tell him the truth? Well that could conclude in so many disasters. Pipit wanting to adventure the dangerous surface, being angry with him, stopping him from going.

"Pipit…You just need to trust me…" He tried, but only received a scorning glare from his friend.

Pipit dropped his spoon and looked into Link's desperate blue eyes. "I…I don't want you to get hurt…Whatever you're doing, this secret, I don't want you to disappear for weeks and then never come back." He admitted, looking back down into the tinted orange soup.

An adoring smile tugged on Link's lips. Pipit really did care for him.

"I won't get hurt…Even if I do, I have...a helper." He admitted, referring to Fi as he discretely glanced back at the sword persuading from the sheath on his back.

"Link I-" Pipit was cut off by the sounds of his mother opening the door, chiming to herself as she held a large loaf of bread.

"Darling, look at you." She approached Link, taking his cheek in a pinched grip, Link scrunching his nose in response, forcing a smile on his lips.

Mallara walked over to the broken chair and took a seat, placing the bread on the table with a happy go lucky smile. Pipit was definitely not in the mood for his mother tonight.

Link cleared his throat.

"I'll talk to you later…on your Patrol?" Link offered, followed by a soft nod from Pipit before leaving.

Pipit hated Patrol tonight, he hated pretty much everything actually, all he wanted to do was go home, curl up in bed and sleep, forget about Karane, Link, his mother, his friends. Everything. He took a deep breath as he walked around the grounds of the Knight Academy, at least he had room for thoughts in tee desolate night.

Link emerged from his dorm a couple of hours after he'd arrived, in his usual village clothing instead of his knight uniform, what point was there to wear it when he was simply meeting Pipit.

"Pipit?" Link called.

Pipit turned around, looking over at the shorter, messy looking boy, it looked like he'd just been for a nap as usual. "Hi." He replied not so enthusiastically as usual.

Link furrowed his brows in concern, approaching the Knight, clearing his throat. "You…aren't angry with me are you?...About the Lumpy Pumpkin incident?" He asked with a hint of uncertainty.

Pipit didn't answer for a moment, he simply stood there staring at his feet.

Was he angry? No, he wasn't, just a little disappointed that he wasn't as important to Link as he wanted to be.

"No." He answered simply.

"You...aren't?" He asked in confusion, it was his biggest fear, Pipit being angry with him, he never wanted that.

The brunette shook his head and sighed, Link was so oblivious really, to everything.

"No, I'm not because…well you are important to me...as a friend, fellow student and your prefect." He paused. "Link…You know I understand you have things to do, and I'm okay with that." He explained, swallowing nervously when the blonde's soft half smile tugged on his kissable lips.

Link didn't say a word, only wrapped his arms around pipit and held him close, this was all he asked for, for his best friend to forgive him. "You are the best Pipit." Link announced.

Pipit shrugged and hugged Link back, fingers shakily holding onto the material of Link's shirt, smiling like an idiot.

He never understood why Link could make him smile so much.

Link stayed for a couple of days, most of it made up of sleeping and eating, not that anyone minded, especially the principle. He knew that Link was doing this for his daughter.

Pipit barely saw Link after their second meeting, so he spent those days studying with Karane, going for walks, training. Anything to take his mind off of the adorable blond Knight. But it was straining him, not seeing Link, it made him want to see him even more. So with a polite excuse to Karane, he headed to Link's dorm, hoping it was unlocked as he turned the handle, the door creaking, echoing through the room.

Brown eyes lay upon Blue.

Link was shirtless as Pipit could tell, curled up in bed, his uniform tossed across the floor and his weapons stacked on his overly crowded desk. Pipit could easily tidy it up for Link. But there were multiple other things that distracted him.

He nervously perched on the edge of the bed, his fingers reaching out bravely, brushing over the blanket covered leg of Link. Hoping he didn't wake.

Pipit knew this was wrong, he was a prefect, a Knight, a professional. But here he was, falling hard for his best friend. He wanted this with Karane, but of course, he couldn't force those feelings.

Fingers trailed up to Link's thigh, hurrying past and tracing his hip bone.

Pipit continued his actions until he finally reached Link's hair, his fingers brushing through it, messy waves turning a little neater. He could feel his heart racing. In that moment he felt more passion to Link than anything, to birds, to Karane.

Link furrowed his brows in his sleep, though something prevented him from waking up, it was like an angle was watching over him, trying to prevent those dark dreams from taking over his mind.

Soft fingers, warm touch.

Pipit smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Link's cheek, his lips wandered, closer to his friends lips.

Could he do this?

Yes.

He could.

Pipit leaned down a little more, pressing a barely there kiss to Link's lips, his taste, feel, smell, it was all so intoxicating. But he couldn't continue this, Link could wake up at any moment.

But right then, Pipit's common sense was faltering.

He cupped Link's cheek and left a soft kiss on his lips. Hoping he'd felt it felt that spark between them.

"Sweet dreams…" He whispered softly, bushing a few bangs from Link's sweat covered brow.


End file.
